falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportCathy.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportCathy.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Stern 01 A1a John: Тебе мнение первого встречного действительно важнее мнения собственного сына? Если даже первый встречный может сходу признать в Женеве машину, то и тебе стоит задуматься. Cathy NPCFCathy John: Мам, ты сама только что сказала, что их невозможно отличить от людей. Хватит приставать к моим клиентам. DialogueDiamondCity 0013A430 00000 CathyGreetSceneTrailoff01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A436 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A436_1.xwm 06/20/2014 19:57 1403269059 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A436_1 0013A436_1 N you were arguing about whether the mayor's secretary was a synth / Irritated 01 A1a John: Значит, мы кретины просто потому, что не согласны с тобой? Она синт, Джонни. Это понимает любой, у кого есть голова на плечах. Cathy NPCFCathy John: Мам, ты сама только что сказала, что их невозможно отличить от людей. Может, ты успокоишься уже? DialogueDiamondCity 0013A42D 00000 CathyGreetSceneTrailoff02 FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A434 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A434_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:27 1431095264 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A434_1 0013A434_1 N Stern 01 A1a John: Мам, ты сама только что сказала, что их невозможно отличить от людей. Он не знает, синт ли Женева, и ты не знаешь, так что, может, успокоишься уже? Не надо разговаривать с матерью таким тоном, Джонни. Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A429 00000 CathyGreetSceneTrailoff03 FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A43D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A43D_1.xwm 06/20/2014 20:20 1403270454 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A43D_1 0013A43D_1 N Happy 00 A1a Player Default: Да, определенно. Она синт. Наконец-то нашелся человек с мозгами. Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A03C 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A03D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A03D_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:22 1431094957 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A03D_1 0013A03D_1 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: Нет, я так не думаю. *вздыхает* Кругом одни кретины. Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A03B 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A043 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A043_1.xwm 06/20/2014 19:54 1403268851 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A043_1 0013A043_1 N Stern 00 X1a Player Default: Без понятия. Без понятия? Это как? У тебя с рождения мозгов нет или недавно отвалились? Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A03A 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A041 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A041_1.xwm 06/20/2014 19:52 1403268737 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A041_1 0013A041_1 N Puzzled 00 Y1a Player Default: Что? Ну ты же знаешь, кто такие синты, да? Такие люди-машины, которых делают в Институте? Выглядят прямо как люди? Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A03F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A03F_1.xwm 06/20/2014 19:47 1403268443 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A03F_1 0013A03F_1 N secretly jealous, bitter / Disgust 00 Y1b Только, я думаю, с Женевой они перестарались. Ни одна женщина не может выглядеть так хорошо. У нее же просто все... торчит! Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A03F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A03F_2.xwm 06/20/2014 19:47 1403268467 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A03F_2 0013A03F_2 N 00 Y1c Она наверняка синт. По-другому и быть не может. Cathy NPCFCathy Player Default: Да, определенно. Она синт. DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A03F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A03F_3.xwm 06/20/2014 19:47 1403268472 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A03F_3 0013A03F_3 N shocked that the player doesn't know a very basic fact about the world. "Southie" refers to "South Boston" / Disbelief 00 Y2a Player Default: Что? Боже мой. Ты не шутишь? Где вас только таких берут? Ты что, с юга? Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A43C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A43C_1.xwm 06/20/2014 19:49 1403268559 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A43C_1 0013A43C_1 N Disgust 00 Y2b Институт - это те, кто похищает людей и заменяет их на синтов. Но Макдонах, конечно, никогда не признает, что они существуют. В газете все правильно про него пишут. Cathy NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A43C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A43C_2.xwm 06/20/2014 19:49 1403268575 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A43C_2 0013A43C_2 N 00 Y2c Так ты на вопрос мне ответишь? Женева - она ведь синт? Cathy NPCFCathy Player Default: Да, определенно. Она синт. DialogueDiamondCity 0013A039 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013A43C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013A43C_3.xwm 06/20/2014 19:49 1403268580 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013A43C_3 0013A43C_3 N player walks into your salon as you're gossiping about the mayor's secretary -1 A Эй, ты. Помоги мне убедить моего безмозглого сына. Секретарша Макдонаха ведь синт? NPCFCathy Player Default: Да, определенно. Она синт. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF CathyDialogueGroup FormID 000180E5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000180E5_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:22 1431094929 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000180E5_1 000180E5_1 N -1 A Вот как ты думаешь, секретарша Макдонаха - синт или нет? NPCFCathy Player Default: Да, определенно. Она синт. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 CathyGreetScene FFFFFFFF CathyDialogueGroup FormID 00030E17 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00030E17_1.xwm 06/20/2014 01:05 1403201123 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E17_1 00030E17_1 N player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled Ты что, совсем без мозгов? Скажи что-нибудь. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BF1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023BF1_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:33 1431095606 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__00023BF1_1 00023BF1_1 N player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled Вы туговато соображаете, да? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BF2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023BF2_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:33 1431095611 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__00023BF2_1 00023BF2_1 N player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled Вы забыли, как разговаривать, что ли? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 000850EA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000850EA_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:33 1431095623 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__000850EA_1 000850EA_1 N general hellos to the player Лапочка, у меня перерыв. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 000239FC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000239FC_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095353 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__000239FC_1 000239FC_1 N general hellos to the player Тебе нужна стрижка? Это к Джонни. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 000239FD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000239FD_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095358 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__000239FD_1 000239FD_1 N general hellos to the player Ты ужасно выглядишь. Пусть мой Джон что-нибудь сделает с этой жутью у тебя на голове. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 000239FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000239FE_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095363 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__000239FE_1 000239FE_1 N general hellos to the player Джонни может сделать твой вид чуть менее диким. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 000239FF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000239FF_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095368 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__000239FF_1 000239FF_1 N general hellos to the player Может женщина побыть одна? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 00023B54 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B54_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095382 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B54_1 00023B54_1 N general hellos to the player Тебе подстричься? Это к моему мальчику, вон он там. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyWorkHellos FormID 00023B56 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B56_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095389 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B56_1 00023B56_1 N general hellos to the player Салон закрыт. Не беспокойте меня. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B57_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:29 1431095396 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B57_1 00023B57_1 N general hellos to the player Куда же делись мои сигареты? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B58 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B58_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:30 1431095400 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B58_1 00023B58_1 N general hellos to the player Что такое? Я устала, дорогуша. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B5A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B5A_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:30 1431095404 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B5A_1 00023B5A_1 N general hellos to the player Я занята, уходите. NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B5C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B5C_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:30 1431095408 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B5C_1 00023B5C_1 N general hellos to the player Что такое? Нельзя побыть в одиночестве? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B5D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B5D_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:30 1431095412 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B5D_1 00023B5D_1 N begin with a cough, general hellos to the player Что нужно? NPCFCathy DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF CathyOffHourHellos FormID 00023B5E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00023B5E_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:30 1431095419 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023B5E_1 00023B5E_1 N scolding your son for not agreeing with you / Stern 03 A1a John: Секретарша мэра? Да ладно, мам, я сам ее стриг. Уж человеческие-то волосы я отличу. В том-то все и дело, Джонни. Ты их не отличишь. Cathy NPCFCathy IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon 0002175E 00000 SalonIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00021763 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00021763_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:20 1431091254 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom IntroScene__00021763_1 00021763_1 N still talking about Synths, there's another rumor that McDonough is a Synth, and you know that Synth bleed just like real humans / Stern 03 A1b Если порежешь Макдонаха бритвой, у него пойдет кровь. Это ничего не значит. Cathy NPCFCathy Ann: М-м-м. IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon 0002175E 00000 SalonIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00021763 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00021763_2.xwm 05/08/2015 20:21 1431091313 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom IntroScene__00021763_2 00021763_2 N at the hair salon, talking loudly about gossip while you work. you think the mayor's secretary is a Synth, a synthetic person / Suspicious 00 A1a Если тут и есть эти самые... то одна из них - его секретарша. С такой аккуратной прической. Cathy NPCFCathy Ann: М-м-м. IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon 000057EB 00000 SalonIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000057F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\000057F0_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:18 1431091135 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom IntroScene__000057F0_1 000057F0_1 N everyone knows Darcy was cheating on her husband Paul / Puzzled 01 A1a Darcy: Кэти, ты не видела Пола? Он... Ну, он пропал, и я уже начинаю беспокоиться. Беспокоиться? А я-то думала, что ты только об этом и мечтала. Cathy NPCFCathy Darcy: Что ты такое говоришь? Я люблю Пола! ConvDiamondCityMS13PaulDiesDarcy03 0008A180 00000 ConvDiamondCityMS13PaulDiesDarcy03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008A1C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0008A1C1_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:04 1431093880 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0008A1C1_1 0008A1C1_1 N scolding, you think Darcy is an idiot / Stern 03 A1a Darcy: Что ты такое говоришь? Я люблю Пола! Ты любила его деньги, это да. Когда они у него были. Cathy NPCFCathy Darcy: Я не собираюсь выслушивать всякие гадости. ConvDiamondCityMS13PaulDiesDarcy03 0008A17E 00000 ConvDiamondCityMS13PaulDiesDarcy03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008A199 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0008A199_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:06 1431093995 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0008A199_1 0008A199_1 N upset that your son isn't measuring up to his father / Stern 02 A1a John: Нет, мама. Не говорила. И кстати, мы с папой прекрасно ладили. Джон, твой отец был настоящим стилистом. Он никогда не прибегал к этим твоим дешевым уловкам. Cathy NPCFCathy John: Может, потому что он просто хотел писать картины?! ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02 0013AAF9 00000 ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013AB12 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013AB12_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:09 1431094153 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013AB12_1 0013AB12_1 N upset with your son over some prior argument, you decide to push his buttons to get back at him / Stern 00 A1a Джон, я уже говорила тебе сегодня, как отец был бы тобой разочарован? Cathy NPCFCathy John: Нет, мама. Не говорила. И кстати, мы с папой прекрасно ладили. ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02 0013AAF7 00000 ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013AB1D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013AB1D_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:08 1431094125 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013AB1D_1 0013AB1D_1 N angry but also sad and upset that you never seem to get through to your son / Angry 04 A1a John: Может, он думал, что если будет делать все идеально, ты от него отстанешь, и у него появится свободное время. А почему для тебя это так сложно? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был лучшим. Неужели это плохо ? Cathy NPCFCathy John: Мам, мы об этом уже много раз говорили. Не мешай мне работать, ладно? ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02 0013AAF6 00000 ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013AB18 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013AB18_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:10 1431094208 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013AB18_1 0013AB18_1 N you're always hard on your son, especially if he's trying something new / Stern 01 A1a John: Слушай, мам, я работаю над новым образом. Давай ты побудешь моей моделью? Только если это не такой ужас, как в прошлый раз. Cathy NPCFCathy John: Пучок на затылке? Мам, это же была самая популярная прическа в городе! Все женщины с Верхних Трибун заказывали себе такую. ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy01 0013AAFD 00000 ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013AB11 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013AB11_1.xwm 05/08/2015 21:15 1431094539 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013AB11_1 0013AB11_1 N Stern 03 A1a John: Пучок на затылке? Мам, это же была самая популярная прическа в городе! Все женщины с Верхних Трибун заказывали себе такую. И всех ты постриг гораздо лучше, чем меня. Ты мало практикуешься, Джонни. Я сто раз тебе это говорила, но ты меня не слушаешь. Cathy NPCFCathy John: Я-то слушаю. Целый день только и делаю, что тебя слушаю... ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy01 0013AAFB 00000 ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013AB1C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0013AB1C_1.xwm 06/21/2014 03:58 1403297895 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013AB1C_1 0013AB1C_1 N a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous -1 A Он его застрелит, вот увидишь. NPCFCathy FFDiamondCity12 0015371D FFFFFFFF Cathy GetIsID 1 HumanRace FFDiamondCity12VendorsBeforeShooting FormID 0015375A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\0015375A_1.xwm 02/10/2015 03:56 1423515374 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity12__0015375A_1 0015375A_1 N the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous -1 A Теперь у меня весь день испорчен... NPCFCathy FFDiamondCity12 0015371D FFFFFFFF Cathy GetIsID 1 HumanRace FFDiamondCity12VendorsAfterShooting FormID 00153765 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCathy\00153765_1.xwm 02/10/2015 04:29 1423517399 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity12__00153765_1 00153765_1 N en:Cathy.txt Cathy